


I helped you to choose that watch

by SpeedGirl



Series: And then it came to an end [1]
Category: Formula 1 RPF, Formula E RPF, JeAndre - Fandom
Genre: Break Up, Cheating, Cheating Boyfriend, End of Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-19
Updated: 2020-01-19
Packaged: 2021-02-27 14:49:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,602
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22318897
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpeedGirl/pseuds/SpeedGirl
Summary: Andre turned his world upside down to spend Christmas Eve with Jean-Eric, a special guest drove him crazy.
Relationships: André Lotterer/Jean-Eric Vergne
Series: And then it came to an end [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1606441
Comments: 1
Kudos: 15





	I helped you to choose that watch

It was Christmas evening, Andre could say he was kinda nervous, even though it wasn't the first time he would have dinner with JEV's family, Christmas always brought some extra tension to him. JEV's family was always friendly and supported them since the beginning of their relationship, Andre always felt very welcome there.  
He barely could make this time, he was supposed to spend that night with his own family, but for his relationship's sake he managed to be there. He knew JEV was in some kind of inner struggle and wanted to be supportive for him.

The couple had arrived one night before, they would receive more guests later. Andre was almost dressed while JEV was still in the shower. They could have done this together, but JEV hasn't been in a good mood for a couple of weeks, they haven't talked about it yet, but Andre knew they would do it sooner or later, so he was just waiting till his boyfriend feel comfortable enough to have a conversation. It had already happened before, it should not be a big deal. 

Diriyah memories were still fresh for all of them, that weekend had been an awful one for Techeetah, JEV could never see such a hard time coming. He is the current two times champion and barely scored points on the first round of the season, he was definitely with troubles to pretend he was still not upset. On the other hand, Andre was all smiles, he got a podium that day, he could celebrate all the hard work his team had done. All the late hours of work proved to be worth it and Andre could breath in relief, his choice of leaving Techeetah was the correct one.

When JEV left the bathroom, Andre was sat on the edge of the bed all ready. He looked at JEV wearing only a towel around his wrist and sighted, what a vision that was for him. JEV looked back at the man on his bed and smirked "You look really good", "So do you". They smiled at each other and Andre could only thank for that moment, it's been a while since they had a tender moment like that.

JEV started to get dressed and Andre stood up, walked towards the man in front of him and hugged from behind. He placed gentle kisses on JEV's naked shoulder and neck, he deep breathed the scent his man was exhaling, he missed that. They both looked at the mirror "You look so good", Andre said with a soft voice, trying to make his boyfriend feel how he missed him. They stared at each other through the mirror for a few seconds and JEV broke the silence "Andre, please, I need to get dressed. I'm already late". Andre felt it like a punch. He let go of the French man and looked at the floor to say "Sure. I'm going to wait downstairs". And left the room closing the door, he breathed deeply twice until he finally went down.

Andre put the best happy face he could to wait for JEV in the living room. He felt alone although he was surrounded by very nice people and more of them were coming.  
The doorbell rang one more time and JEV's sister got it. A single man entered the house and Andre tried to remember where did he know the guy from. It was one of JEV's friends, of course, a good looking one, well dressed, nice beard and a beautiful watch that Andre instantaneously recognized: he helped his boyfriend to choose it a few months ago, it was for a very good friend. Still, Andre couldn't remember the guy's name.

The new guest greeted everyone in the room shaking hands until he reached out to Andre "Hi, I'm Nicolas", "Andre, nice to meet you". While they shook hands, JEV finally appeared and smiled at the man like Andre haven't seen in quite a time. They hugged and greeted in French, Andre felt his stomach turning, he was jealous of the scene, he wanted to be the one hugged like that.

The German had to make some effort to not show how disturbed he was, he didn't know yet, but the night wouldn't get any better. Still before the dinner, when everyone was busy with small talks and general conversations everywhere, Andre started to feel like he was disappearing in front of everyone. He watched JEV talking and laughing with his friend and couldn't understand how his boyfriend had turned into someone so different from the one he was moments earlier. At this point, he wandered he was just seeing things that didn't actually exist and just judging JEV for being nice with his guest. But he was so jealous he couldn't help himself. 

The dinner was served, the couple sat by the side of each other and Nicolas, right in front of JEV. Andre tried to join the conversation and learn more about that new character "How did you meet?" He asked directly to Nicolas, "We raced together years ago, on a French series. This guy here" - pointing to JEV - "Was the reason of my headaches", "I'm sure he was, he does it to me right now". They all laughed and Nicolas continued "But seriously, he has always been a tough racer, I never miss being defeated by him". JEV looked down and smirked. "So, where are you racing now?" Andre continued his inquiry. "Oh, I'm not. I topped years ago, couldn't get the money I needed". That statement twisted the mood a bit, Andre had seen a lot of good drivers giving up on racing due to lack of money over his career, he knew how hard it was.

They finished the dinner and Andre was still a little bothered by the other man presence, but things were easier now as they were talking and initial tension had lowered. JEV invited and the three of them went to the balcony to drink some wine and talk, it was cold, but they didn't care about it that much. They even took a picture together that Jean-Eric posted on his Instagram.

JEV and Nicolas were telling stories about their old times racing together. Nicolas told about a time they spent a night racing drunk on a sim with some other friends. And also about when he met JEV's new teammate. "Oh yeah, Antonio is really great guy". "When did you meet?", Andre asked. "A few weeks ago in Diriyah", Nicolas replied. At this moment, both Andre and JEV widened their eyes and look at each other, Nicolas realized something was wrong. "I don't remember seeing you in Diriyah", Andre spoke to Nicolas while looking at his boyfriend. Fully embarrassed Nicolas replied he didn't go to the circuit, just stayed there for a couple of days. After the answer, there was only an awkward silence surrounding them, JEV sighed heavily looking at the floor unable to raise his head. Andre could only look at him speechless like if waiting for any kind of explanation and Nicolas stared at them both, clueless about how to react.

Feeling his eyes watering, Andre excused himself, stood up and headed to the bedroom he shared with JEV. Hands over his head, he couldn't believe in all the pieces he had just joined. He desperately needed answers but didn't know if he wanted to know the truth. JEV slowly entered the room silently. Andre turned around not sure if he could recognize the man in front of him anymore. When JEV finally had the courage to say something, Andre stopped him making a sign with his hands, tears falling on his face, it was hard to speak "I'm going to ask only once…" and after a very deep breath, "Did you lie to me?". No answer. "You said you would stay in Diriyah for two more days because of the team… did you lie to me?".

"No, I didn't. The team extended the staying of some people there, we had a shity weekend, they wanted some explanations", Jean-Eric answered with a heavy voice, “I was working, as I said I would”. “So how did your friend ended up there?”. “He just showed up”. “You gotta be kidding me”, Andre said smiling with disbelief. “No, I’m not. I promise. I told him on Saturday I would be there for a longer time and a few hours later he called from the airport asking me the hotel I was in”. “And you told him?”. “Of course, Andre! The guy is my friend” What was I supposed to do?”. “Why didn’t you tell any of this?”. “There was no point, you wouldn’t be there”. “So you don’t think I should know my boyfriend was across the globe with a strange man?. “He is not a strange man”. “He is for me!”.

At this point Andre didn’t know if he wanted to continue that conversation or not, he sat on the bed and let his body fall over it. Staring at the ceiling with his arms opened, he tried to process all the flood that had just run over him. He wanted to believe in the man he loved, but he couldn’t. JEV remained up leaned on the closet, crossed arms, eyes on Andre waiting for any kind of signal from him. He thought about lying on the bed too but preferred to let some space between them. Andre was hurt and he didn’t know what to do, the silence was suffocating him.

Suddenly Andre broke the silence “What happened there?”, he asked without moving any other muscle. “What?”. “What happened there?”. “What do you mean? I already told you, I had to stay because of the team and…”. Andre didn’t let him finish “No, not this”. He sat again looking at JEV “I want to know what happened between you two. You and Nicolas”. “Nothing”. “Oh, come on!”. “I’m telling you the truth! Nothing happened between us there”, JEV raised his voice a little to respond. “You can’t lie to me”. “I’m not lying”. One more moment of silence and Andre asked again ”Did he stay in your room?”. “No”. “Did you share a bed?”. “We didn’t sleep together if that’s what you want to know”. “Did you want to kiss him?”. And then JEV froze. “What?”. “Did you want to kiss him?”, Andre repeated slowly terrified about the answer he was about to hear, watering eyes, he swallowed hard. “Yes”, JEV answered looking directly at Andre.

The world stopped for both of them. For a few seconds, they didn’t even breathe until both of them started to cry. “Did you do it?”. “I’ve already said no”. It was so difficult for Andre to believe him. “Did you fly back together to France?”. “Yes”. “Did he stayed at your place after you came back?”. “Yes”. “When I called you that week, was he with you?”. “Yes”. Andre felt worse and worse. “Did you want to kiss him again?”, Andre was sobbing. “Yes”, JEV took a deep breath to answer this one. “Did you kiss him?”. Jean-Eric just bit his lower lip and nodded. Andre was done, he started to cry with his head between his hands. It was all over, everything he believed in had just disappeared, his world had just fallen apart. He wanted to break everything around him, instead he just took a pillow and sunk his face on it to muffle the sound of his scream. Jean-Eric just closed his eyes, tears falling over his face, he had destroyed everything. 

Then, on a really quick and scary movement, Andre ran to the toilet and threw up. JEV headed there to help him, he took off the other man’s suit and held his head. There was nothing else left to be done. After finish puking all the dinner, Andre flushed and stood up to wash his mouth and face. “Do you need help with anything?”. JEV asked. “Please, leave”, Andre answered drily facing himself in the mirror. JEV silently went back to the bedroom. 

Back to the room, Andre found Jean-Eric laid on the bed. Crossed shaking legs, a forearm on his forehead and the other one on his stomach. Andre took his shoes off and laid by his side, they didn’t look at each other. “What else?”, he asked. “What?”, JEV couldn’t believe what he had just heard. “I want to know everything. What else happened in your apartment? The apartment I was with until yesterday”. “Andre, please”, JEV begged leaning on this left forearm. “Just tell me! You owe me”. “I won’t say anything else”, and laid again“. “So there are things to be said”. “What do you want me to do?”. “I want you to be honest!”, almost screaming Andre stood up again to look at the other man. “I want you to tell me the truth like you promised you would since the beginning. I want to know what happened in that fucking apartment so I can understand if I did something wrong to lose you or if you’re just a jerk that threw away everything we had for nothing. And you have to tell me because you’ve been torturing me for the last weeks with your silence and indifference. I made everything to spend the Christmas Eve with you today because I wanted you to know that I would be here for you if you wanted to talk about what was going on with you, while you brought your bitch to this same house to humiliate me and treat me the whole night like if I was pure garbage. And the fucking bastard shows up here with that perfect beard, wearing the fucking watch I helped you to choose months ago to rub in my face he was the one who won and I am only the sore loser you two will laugh at for the rest of your lives. So tell me, Jean-Eric Vergne, I want to know what the fuck else happened in that fucking apartment”.

JEV’s wide eyes could see Andre’s rage all over his red face. He was shaking completely disturbed like he was blowing up any minute. JEV just wanted to make that stop, but he knew he couldn’t, he had to tell everything, it was the only way to finish that. He had severely hurt the person the cared about him the most for the last two years, he was the only responsible for that mess, he HAD to tell the truth. He got up, sitting on the edge of the bed, his back to the German man, he cleared his throat and started to tell “We spent two days together…”. “Look at me”, Andre interrupted”. JEV could barely move, he couldn’t face Andre, but he had to. He corrected his posture, leaned on the headboard, put a pillow over his lap and restarted “We spent two days together”, Andre sat on the bed again like he was a lion about to attack his prey. 

“Nothing happened on the first night, I drank a lot and fell asleep on the couch, had a hangover on the next day. He just stood there and helped me to get back to myself again, made some food, this kind of stuff. I drank again the next day, not as much as the night before, but I did and so did he. I don’t remember exactly how everything began, to be honest, I don’t remember that much of that night, that are only some flashes but I know what happened, Nicolas and I were on my bed making out like if nothing else mattered. We slept together that night, but the next morning I realized what I had done and asked him to leave. I wanted to call you and tell you everything but I couldn’t, I couldn’t move or breathe, or do anything. I spent the rest of the day on bed thinking about the biggest mistake of my life, I tried not to do it, I thought that I would get better if I just pretended nothing had happened, but I couldn’t and didn’t know what to do. So I avoided you as much as I could because it was impossible to look at you or talk to you, you didn’t deserve any of this, I am the bastard who killed us because I was frustrated and drunk. I knew you would never forgive me”.

For the first time in the past weeks, Andre felt honesty on JEV’s words. The French man was right, he would never forgive him. At that point, JeAndre was completely over, but the German needed to know the whole truth. 

“But the worst part is that I didn’t regret”, JEV continued, “I realized that when you said you’d stay with your family on Christmas. Calling Nicolas was the first thing I did after you hung up. I wanted more. So he went to my apartment again and we stayed together one more time, completely sober both of us, there was nothing to blame, but ourselves. But I didn’t feel guilty. I felt bad for cheating on you, of course, but not for being with him. My plan was to talk to you after Christmas, I never wanted you to find things out this way. I invited him to come over because I thought you would be in Germany, I would never, ever humiliate you on free will, but then you showed up at my door at I just freaked out I didn’t know how to act or what to do, I was lost”. He raised his head and look at the other man, “Andre, I am so sorry for everything I put you through. If I could do something to change this night I would. Every single minute of this shity night because I know how much pain I caused you and I never meant it, please believe me. If I could ask you one very last thing, it is for you to believe that I never meant to hurt you like the way I did tonight”.

That was all, the ugly truth had been told and Andre felt like he was dead inside. They didn't say anything else for a while, the German man had to accept he had lost. He gathered all the strength he could and stood up, he had to leave. Slowly he packed the few things he had taken there, JEV was the one to break the silence this time "You know you don't have to do it now, you get some sleep and leave in the morning". "I won't be able to face your family, Jean-Eric", Andre said swallowing hard, "And besides, I never want to get close to you again". 

With that, JeAndre coffin was sealed, they would never get back, not even as friends and both of them knew it. Now it was time to build their lives in separate ways, they would meet again in Santiago and in all other races of the season, but Andre didn't want to think about that now, he just wanted to get out of that cursed place and forget all of that had ever happened, he wanted to come back home and be in peace. 

"Nicolas is a good guy, we were only friends when I bought that watch", listening to JEV's voice was getting harder every time, "I am the one you have to blame. You have all the right to hate me and not willing to talk to me again, but please let it all on me, I'm the only responsible for everything". "I guess it was all worth it then", Andre replied and left without looking at Jean-Eric.

While getting out of the house, Andre realized everyone was gone. Thankfully, he wouldn't have to face anyone else. He had one more task to do: going to JEV's apartment to get the rest of this stuff, he thought about not doing it now, but he knew that postponing would be worse. 

Being in that place again made him feel sick, he tried to not look around, but it was impossible not picture Jean-Eric and Nicolas together everywhere around, Andre felt his stomach turning inside him. He entered the bedroom and so many memories came to his mind, he smiled and cried remembering how happy he had been there with the man he loved, but it was all gone now. He didn't have time for that, he packed all his stuff as fast as he could and locked the apartment door. He took the key out of his keyring and passed it under the door. It was over.

============

A few days later, still trying to recover, Andre was at home in Monaco, scrolling his Instagram feed when he saw a JEV-Nicolas picture. He spent a few moments looking at it. They were in Miami and looked happy, Nicolas had the damn watch on his fist. After wondering whether he should react to it or not, whether he should let JEV aware he had seen it or not, Andre decided to comment on the picture in French "Do I also have to grow a beard like that?". JEV replied hours later "bah what a question, obviously 🤷🏼♂️". Nicolas answered his comment too, but how cares about it?

And this was the last time they spoke to each other. No more likes on pictures or DM messages not even reaction to stories. Andre blocked JEV and Nicolas, he didn't need to see their happiness. He was free now. 

It was time to heal.

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this work because JEV spent new year's eve with another guy and I got crazily mad at him. He and Andre are not following each other on Instagram anymore, and although they posted some content during Santiago ePrix, I still think something is odd. The two mentioned pictures and comments on them are real. 
> 
> I don't want to believe JEV would ever be able to cheat Andre, but this is a possibility and we can't ignore it. 
> 
> This work is part of 4 post series, all of them explaining how would JeAndre end. I wrote it with a broken heart. Trust me.


End file.
